Abrázame
by AliceMlfy
Summary: ― Acepto solo con una condición― dijo Hermione mirándolo. Fred asintió―; que me abraces y me ames, siempre. ― Te abrazaré y te amaré hasta el final de mi existencia… lo juro por Dios― dijo mirándola con devoción.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a una nueva aventura! este es otro Fanfic terminado y del Reto de "EL Fanfic Latinoamérica 2015" al igual que "Friend Zone". Este es un Short Fic de 3 capítulos, los que colgaré según la aceptación del público. Debo Advertir que es un Frione (Fred+Hermione) y que me encantó hacerlo.**

 **Quienes me conocen, saben que soy Dramione, pero no pude evitarlo, son demasiado hermosos (L)**

 **Espero que les guste igual que a mi.**

 **A leer!**

 **Declaración:** Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar **(Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia **está disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics. Com** con la **autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).**  
 **Di "No al plagio".**

* * *

 _Abrázame_

I

Tock… Tock… Tock…

Se escuchaba en la ventana del segundo piso. Hermione estaba durmiendo en su cama, justo al lado de la ventana. Despertó luego de otros golpes más fuertes.

Tock… Tock… TOCK…

Un sonido similar al que hace un cristal al trisarse fue el que escuchó ante este último sonido.

― _Mierda…―_ escuchó desde afuera.

Hermione terminó de despertar al escuchar aquella voz y se levantó para mirar por la ventana, solo arrodillándose en su cama. Una cabellera rojiza buscaba algo en el piso mojado por la lluvia de octubre de su patio trasero. Era delgado y pálido. Tenía una expresión juguetona en el rostro que lo hacía ver muchísimos más joven de lo que sus 25 años representaban. Hermione sintió que sonreía sin darse cuenta. Miró su ventana y efectivamente, una de las piedras que había lazado su mejor amigo habían trizado el vidrio… ¡maldito Weasley y su brutalidad característica!

Abrió la ventana y pudo ver que el muchacho había conseguido más piedras.

― ¡Fred, por la mierda, deja esas piedras ahora!― dijo Hermione en voz baja, notoriamente molesta, pero feliz de verlo.

― ¡Hermosa!― gritó el pelirrojo soltando las piedras, haciendo que Hermione se agachara por miedo de que sus padres se despertaran.

― ¡Cállate! ― gritó sin voz Hermione, sabiendo que su amigo entendería.

Fred sonriendo corrió hacia la ventana de la muchacha, sabiendo que por esa enredadera podría subir sin problemas. Lo había hecho desde que tenía 13 años, desde que conoció a Hermione y se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Fred la miró y exhaló un poco de vapor de su boca.

― Déjame pasar, hermosa. Hace un frio endemoniado aquí― dijo el muchacho desde la cornisa de la ventana, haciendo reír a Hermione.

Hermione le permitió la entrada, acostándose en su cama. El frio de octubre estaba horrendo aquella noche. Fred cerró la ventana y se recostó junto a Hermione, dejando que ella lo abrazara por los hombros.

Aquella noche había decidido ir a verla simplemente porque le dio la gana. Habían pasado apenas dos meses desde que Hermione había comenzado las clases, el último semestre de su carrera y él estaba tan ocupado con el negocio que tenía con su gemelo en el centro empresarial que apenas podía estar con ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó en un susurro la muchacha.

Fred no era tonto. Siempre se jactó de ser el más inteligente de su familia, a pesar de todo lo que su hermano Percy le decía. Fred siempre supo que era inteligente de una manera distinta; él sabía exactamente lo que las personas sentían al decir algo, sabía cuándo mentían solo con verlos mentir una vez y era capaz de engañar las mentes jóvenes. El creía que por eso le eran tan simples los negocios y cuando decidió entrar a esa carrera en la universidad, su gemelo se metió en finanzas para hacer el mejor dúo empresarial.

Pero cuando sintió el corazón desbocado de Hermione al momento de poner su cabeza en el pecho abultado y blando de la muchacha, no supo qué significaba.

― ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

― ¡No!- se apresuró a decir Hermione― es solo que… me sorprende―dijo dubitativa.

― Te quería ver― murmuró Fred levantándose y mirándola.

Ella lo miró sonrosada. Él no supo, a pesar de su inteligencia, el por qué sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba agitada… ¿sería por la fiebre? Frederick James Weasley Prewett era un hombre de armas tomar, y más cuando se trataba de Hermione, aquella muchacha media enfermiza que tenía enfrente. A pesar de que se hacía la fuerte, estaba seguro que estaba enferma de nuevo, posiblemente algo relacionado con la semana anterior a esa. Le había venido un problema estomacal que no la había dejado salir. Una bacteria, dijo su madre, aunque a esa… Señora… no le creía nada. Sacó su celular y miró la hora. Era media noche. Tal vez, era momento.

Fred tomó toda la valentía que tenía, sacándole también un poco a su gemelo y se atrevió. Subió un poco y besó los labios de Hermione, esperando su rechazo, esperando un empujón, esperando una tirada de pelos, orejas, etc., pero nada de eso llegó. Solo sintió que los brazos que lo rodeaban apretaban su agarre, invitándolo a seguir. ¿Tan fácil?, ¿así de simple? Esto debía ser una trampa.

Se separó de la muchacha, quien estaba con sus mejillas tan rojas como el cabello del gemelo que la besaba.

― Sé que suena como un maldito pervertido, pero de verdad tengo frio― dijo el muchacho con las mejillas encendidas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione levantó las colchas y lo dejó entrar, sin antes sacarse los zapatos. Fred se sacó la chaqueta y se metió a la cama con sus pantalones puestos y abrazó a Hermione que estaba muy calientita en aquel momento, acurrucada en el pecho del pelirrojo. ¿Habría pasado lo que pasó hacían unos momentos?, Fred prefirió seguir por el camino de la valentía y tomó el mentón de Hermione para poder mirar sus orbes color miel.

― ¿No te molestó el beso?― preguntó sin rodeos.

― No― dijo Hermione mirando sus azules intensos, algo hipnotizada.

― ¿Quieres otro? Porque yo sí ― dijo sonriendo.

Hermione rio, y estirándose un poco besó los labios de Fred, ahora con más premura que antes. Se quedaron besando por lo que pareció la noche completa. Para las 4 de la mañana, Fred salía de casa de Hermione con una sonrisa hermosa. Sentía calor en las mejillas y en el corazón. Un líquido viscoso salió de su nariz mientras recordaba a Hermione. Tocó y vio sangre _. Soy un maldito pervertido,_ dijo riendo mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

Hermione sonreía mientras intentaba dormir. Desde aquella vez que vio a los gemelos en el colegio, les gustó de inmediato. Comenzó a tratarlos cuando Ron se los presentó y sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se fijaría en una chica con el cabello como nido de pájaro y demasiado dientona para su edad, decidió que tenerlos de amigos y deleitarse con su belleza y ocurrencias era mejor. Pero desde que había cumplido los 15 años, Fred había entrado en su corazón de manera impresionante. George era igual de guapo, sí, pero no se le comparaba a Fred; un poco más delgado, un poco más bajo, sin un poco de gracia, pero con una sonrisa que hacía que despegara del piso. Ellos se volvieron los mejores amigos del mundo y para la graduación de Fred al año siguiente, la castaña sintió como si un enorme conteiner le cayera encima, reventándola por completo. Pensaba que se olvidaría de ella, que comenzaría a salir con las zorras que quizás habría en la universidad y que no tendría posibilidad… pero cada tarde, él y su hermano iban al colegio a buscarlos, siendo aún el bálsamo que siempre necesitó. Quizás desde ahí Fred había querido estar con ella…

Los días pasaron y Fred junto a Hermione estaban bastante bien. La muchacha iba a la universidad en su último semestre y Fred la iba a buscar cada día, a excepción de los jueves, que salía demasiado temprano como para ir a recogerla. Hermione ya se sentía bien de su infección estomacal, pero a su novio le preocupaba; desde siempre fue enfermiza. Sus defensas eran muy bajas y su salud ciertamente era débil. Muchas veces él le hizo bromas de que terminaría bajo tierra si seguía enfermándose… ahora, esa posibilidad no estaba en su mente, no quería…

Cada tarde Hermione estaba en su casa. Aquel día jueves no fue la excepción; preparaba un examen de química para su carrera; medicina veterinaria. Tocía de manera frenética, tenía una gripe horrible por culpa de sus bajas defensas y sus problemas de tiroides, que hacía que se mantuviera delgada y por lo mismo, su cuerpo no recibía los nutrientes que necesitaba.

Tock… Tock… Tock…

Hermione miró de inmediato a su ventana oscura por las nubes y porque eran las 8 de la noche. Aún estaba el vidrio trizado. Un golpe más y se rompería y la verdad era que le daba flojera cambiar el vidrio. Abrió la ventana y miró. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo de su novio mirándola sonriendo.

Hermione bajó corriendo la escalera para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, los fuertes y largos brazos de Fred la rodearon y su boca presurosa buscó la suya en un beso apasionado y desvergonzado.

― Tus padres… ― alcanzó a murmurar.

― No están― dijo la chica sonriendo― se fueron hoy. Llegan el domingo en la tard.

El pelirrojo sonrió levantándola, haciendo que esta cruzara sus piernas en las caderas de Fred, quien tenía cierta parte de su anatomía como una roca. Hermione sentía como su novio corría escaleras arriba. Se metió en el cuarto de la castaña y la besó con más apremio que antes, cerrando la puerta con llave. Sí, era cierto que no había nadie, pero no quería que pasara algún accidente con unos padres olvidadizos que tuvieron que devolverse porque se les quedó algo.

― ¿Por qué tan ansioso?― logró articular Hermione mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de su cama, cerraba la cortina y abrazaba a Fred luego.

― No lo sé― dijo sonriendo― creo que te necesito hoy más que nada.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó la muchacha acariciando la mandíbula de su novio.

― Sí… hoy cumplimos un mes juntos― explicó alzando sus hombros.

― Ah… así que era eso… quieres celebrar, ¿no?― preguntó coqueta.

― Sí― reconoció el muchacho, sonriendo.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, aunque ahora con más calma y con mucho más amor que antes. Fred comenzó a besarla mientras la acariciaba. Aún hacía frio, así que el sonriente muchacho, le sacó los zapatos a Hermione y luego se sacó sus botas, dando saltitos para hacerlo, haciendo reír a Hermione mientras le decía que se sentara. Cuando logró sacar los zapatos de ambos, se metió a la cama de Hermione, cubriéndolos en el trayecto; de la demás ropa se encargaría en un rato más, aunque no aguantó mucho.

Sacó con cuidado la camiseta que llevaba Hermione y observó su torso semidesnudo. Hermione miró a Fred pícara y le sacó de un tirón la camiseta al pelirrojo, dejando su pecho blanco y con algunos lunares y pecas. Hermione comenzó a toser girando su cabeza lejana a Fred, cuando se detuvo, intentó evitar que Fred la besara, pero no lo consiguió.

Mientras se besaban, Hermione pudo sentir algo líquido en su cara. Se separó de Fred pensando que era causa de los húmedos besos de su novio, pero al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que tenía sangre de nariz.

― Amor… estás sangrando― dijo Hermione limpiándose y limpiando a Fred

― Es por que te tengo semi desnuda bajo mío y me llamaste amor, amor― dijo Fred sonriendo besándola de nuevo.

― Limpiemos tu nariz.

Hermione rodó en sí misma y buscó en su mesa de noche papel higiénico. Lo encontró y limpió a Fred.

― ¡Qué mata pasiones!― alegó Fred riendo

― No lo creo― dijo la muchacha colocándose de lado, ambos de costado― Fred… será muy pronto para…―Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y lo miró a los ojos― ¿para decirte que te amo?

― No… yo lo hago desde hace mucho― dijo Fred sonriendo.

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó nuevamente, primero labios, luego comenzó con su lengua, surcando delicadamente los labios de Hermione, haciendo que ella abriera la boca para recibirlo de lleno. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña y hábilmente desabrochó el sujetador color verde oscuro que llevaba.

Lentamente y con cuidado, Fred colocó a Hermione de espalda y besó ambos pechos de manera tierna; besando, lamiendo, mordiendo despacio, provocándole espasmos de placer a la chica mientras esta no se quedaba atrás. Desabrochó hábilmente el pantalón de su novio mientras arqueaba su espalda al sentir los dientes juguetones en sus pezones, buscando mayor contacto con él.

Las ropas ya estorbaban y en menos de un minuto, Fred tenía bajo él a la mujer que amaba con el alma, desde que cumplió 16 años, desnuda y solo para él, entregada al cien por ciento. No tardó mucho en desvestirse de la única prenda que ya le quedaba a esa altura, sus bóxer, e introducirse en ella de manera suave pero profunda, haciendo que ambos gimieran al sentirse tan conectados, tan caliente, tan íntimo. Poco les importó que no estuvieran protegidos. Hermione lo miró un momento y comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos para luego sonreír y asentir; estaban seguros.

― Juro, que te correrás mínimo tres veces― dijo el pelirrojo con suficiencia.

― No podrás, ni con _viagra_ podrías hacer eso… caerías rendido de inmediato.

― No si no termino hasta que tú lo hagas.

― Hay que investigar esa teoría.

― Todo por el bien de la ciencia.

Con una sonrisa pícara invitó a Fred a moverse dentro de ella para probar su teoría. Beso tras beso, Fred se movía más rápido, haciendo que Hermione sintiera aquella parte de Fred tan firme dentro de ella. En un momento, no supo cómo, sintió que Fred separaba su pecho del de Hermione sosteniéndose solo de sus brazos, bajó uno y la miro sugerente. Hermione sintió cómo jugaba Fred con su clítoris, haciéndola explotar en una seguidilla de gritos llenos de placer… el clímax había llegado, pero Fred no pensaba parar.

― Uno― dijo el pelirrojo haciéndola reír.

Se agachó un momento, aún dentro de Hermione y besándola nuevamente. No se movía rápido, pero se movía, provocándole espasmos de placer a la castaña que había olvidado su resfriado y el ataque de tos que la aquejaba antes de la llegada de su novio.

Fred la besó tranquilamente, diciéndole palabras de amor y acariciando su cara, haciéndola sentir querida, amada, deseada. Aprovechando el bajo peso de Hermione, la levantó sin problema y la colocó encima de él. La castaña lo abrazó y besó su cuello. El deseo se volvió más fuerte y comenzó a moverse encima de su novio, provocando suspiros en su novio, suspiros largos, que se notaban que no eran solo de auto control.

― Dos seguidas sigue siendo bueno, amor― dijo Hermione besando sus labios.

― No… mi mujer tendrá los orgasmos prometidos, quiero que estés plena― dijo moviendo sus caderas en redondo

― De … de donde sacaste eso de …

― ¿De lo de plena?... una revista que tenía mi secretaria.

― Tu secretaria… es una… desca… ¡oh Dios, Fred!

Fred sonreía descaradamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, manteniendo la calma y haciendo que su novia llegase a su segundo orgasmo; y lo logró.

Hermione sentía que la habitación daba vueltas mientras lanzaba la seguidilla de grititos de placer que Fred le provocaba. Se desplomó encima de su novio aún convulsionando de placer. El pelirrojo no pudo esperar más y se dejó ir en el momento en que Hermione terminaba de dar grititos, lanzando su semilla dentro de ella y tiritando de placer, abrazando a Hermione. Ese había sido la mejor tarde-noche de su vida y pensaba repetirla.

― Perdón… no pude hacer tres…― dijo el muchacho besándola, sudando y con algo del rastro de sangre en su nariz.

― No te escucho, estoy muerta, me acabas de matar― dijo Hermione reptando prácticamente sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Fred para besar sus labios― te amo.

― ¿De verdad me amas?

― Desde que tengo 15…

― Pues… fuimos un par de imbéciles, porque te amo desde ese mismo tiempo.

― ¿Tuvieron que pasar 9 años para que estuviéramos juntos? Apesta.

― No. Si estamos juntos ahora, es porque era el momento correcto― dejo Fred abrazándola― ¿podemos dormir? Tal vez pueda darte una segunda ronda.

― Más te vale― dijo la castaña besándolo.

* * *

El día sábado llegó y Fred se sentía horrendo. Al parecer la gripe de Hermione lo había contagiado y a pesar de que se sentía como la mierda, él estaba feliz. Fue el mejor día, la mejor tarde, noche, madrugada y mañana que había tenido y había logrado que su novia llegara en todas las veces que lo habían hecho. Se sentía como Freddy Mercury alzando el puño en tono de victoria. Decidió ir al médico y aprovechar de retirar unos exámenes que Hermione aprovechó de pedirle. Su novia lo llenó de besos deseándole suerte. El día viernes se había hecho unos exámenes completos y aquel día sábado le habían llamado para confirmar la hora a las 8:00 AM. Pero no le importaba. Mientras estacionaba su automóvil en el estacionamiento de la clínica, pensaba en su castaña. Era tan hermosa y tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo que lo único que pudo pensar en aquel momento, era que el bendito doctor se apurara para llegar a su casa y abrazar a su novia, que iría a almorzar. Tenía pensado entregarle el anillo dorado con un hermoso diamante en la caja de su bolsillo en frente de toda su familia. Fred Weasley comenzaría a formar su familia.

* * *

Hermione estaba con una mascarilla en la cocina de Molly, con unos guantes de látex. La verdad es que era muy incómodo, pero no quería enfermar a nadie más. Fred estaba muy débil, y según su madre, insistió en que estaba bien y se fue manejando; la muchacha tenía mucho miedo.

― Tranquila mi niña, Fred estará bien― dijo Molly sonriéndole a la castaña― una vez, le dio tifus, y salía a correr por el patio. Yo pensé que se moriría, pero no le pasó nada. Es fuerte…

― Pero es un irresponsable― dijo Hermione bajo su mascarilla.

― Sí… eso no te lo niego.

Entró por la puerta de atrás, un muchacho de cabello platinado y ojos grises. Draco Malfoy, ex compañero de universidad de los gemelos, había llegado como siempre por la puerta de la cocina. Se había graduado de médico hacía un año y a pesar de que su facultad estaba lejos de los gemelos, el futbol los unió en aquella época, haciéndose los mejores amigos.

― ¿Cómo está mi foco infeccioso favorito?― preguntó Draco sonriendo con los brazos abiertos para atrapar en un abrazo a Hermione, quien lo recibió gustoso.

― Mucho mejor, preocupada por Fred― dijo Hermione mientras sentía los labios de Draco en su cabeza.

― Supe que tenía médico… ¿todavía no llega?― preguntó Draco mirando su reloj que marcaba las 13:00 hrs.

― No… salió de mi casa a las 7:00 y por mamá Molly me enteré que se había ido en auto cuando llegué hace una hora― Draco torció el gesto ante esto.

― Pasen a almorzar chicos. Hermione, hija sácate esas cosas… Draco, dile a tu paciente que se saque la mascarilla― pidió Molly sonriendo.

― Sácate la mascarilla, te hace peor― regañó Draco. Hermione solo sonrió con los ojos.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños del patriarca Weasley. Arthur estaba sentado en la cabecera sonriendo. Todos sus hijos se encontraban. Todos excepto uno.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró a tiempo. La cara de Fred apareció por la cocina justo antes de que Hermione se sentara. Retrocedió aún con la máscara y abrazó a Fred por el torso. Este levantó su cara, torció el gesto, bajó la mascarilla y robó un beso a la enfermiza Hermione.

― Sácate eso, te ves hermosamente enferma.

― Estoy enferma― dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero aún con la mascarilla bajo su mentón.

― Pero no es para tanto. No me contagiarás.

― Hola cariño, ¿qué te dijeron en el médico?, ¿era gripe?― saludó Molly llegando a su lado y sacándole a Hermione la mascarilla, haciéndola reír.

― Nada, es un resfriado común― dijo encogiéndose de hombros

― Qué bueno, ahora a almorzar.

El clan Weasley estaba completo. Los patriarcas en la cabeza de la mesa. Desde la derecha, Charley y su esposa Pansy, Billy y Fleur, Percy, George y su novia Angelina, Fred, Hermione, Draco, Ron y Ginny con su esposo Harry quien estaba a la izquierda de Arthur. Corriendo por la sala estaba Edward Weasley (hijo de Pansy y Charley) y Victoria (hija de Billy y Fleur).

Comieron entre bromas y risas de Fred y George. A la hora del postre, Fred tomó la mano de Hermione y miró a su padre.

― Oye papá, ¿te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños una linda hija nueva?... ¿castaña, hermosa, algo enfermiza y flacucha? Es veterinaria― dijo sonriendo con inocencia.

― Pero si ya es mi hija desde hace mucho― dijo Arthur haciendo sonrojar a Hermione y reír al resto de la familia.

Fred sonrió. Tomó la izquierda de Hermione y la miró.

― Frente a toda mi familia, quiero hacerte una pregunta Hermione.

― Oh, Dios mío― susurró Hermione con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Fred se colocó de rodillas, sorbió algo su nariz por culpa del resfriado, haciendo reír a todos y sacó la caja negra. George sonreía, sabía que era lo que venía. Habían ido a comprar juntos el anillo para Hermione; ya estaban grandes y no iba a perder ni un minuto más, iba a estar con su castaña. Fred tomo aire y lo soltó despacio.

― Hermione… perdimos 9 años de nuestras vidas… no voy a perder ni un minuto más sin estar a tu lado― Fred más serio de lo que nadie lo había visto―. Eres mi vida y quiero que sigas siéndolo… ¿quisieras… ser la esposa de este pelirrojo incorregible? ¡Prometo ser bueno y bajar la cuota de bromas!... a unas cuantas al día…

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras reía y solo pudo envolverlo en un abrazo, sentándose en su rodilla. Era tan delgada que Fred pensó que se quebraría cuando la abrazó. Sintió su aroma y besó su hombro.

― Acepto solo con una condición― dijo Hermione mirándolo. Fred asintió― que me abraces y me ames siempre.

― Te abrazaré y te amaré hasta el final de mi existencia… lo juro por Dios― dijo mirándola con devoción.

El grito de emoción de Molly fue el que rompió el momento romántico, seguido por una Pansy escondiendo su cara de nervios en el pecho de Charly y Ginny tamborileando la mesa.

― ¡Es hora de la canción familiar!― dijo Ginny. Todos sonrieron.

Hermione sintió la emoción. La canción familiar de los Weasley era muy triste, sin embargo, había sido arreglada por Arthur, cuando al nacer Ginny, Molly entró en un coma y sus gemelos le pidieron que los abrazara. Desde ese momento, la triste canción se había convertido en un himno de felicidad.

Fred sentó a Hermione y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular al tiempo que Ginny comenzaba a cantar.

― _Cuando, me llegó el amor…_ ― comenzó a cantar Ginny mientras Harry la abrazaba

― _…_ _cuando noté que ya se marchó_ ― le siguió Ron

― _Y miré, a lo alto al llorar_ ― George sonreía mirando a su hermano

― _En el columpio de mi niñez_ ― le siguió Fred con la nariz muy junta a la de Hermione

― _Cuando era pequeño, creía que al montarme sobre él_ ― cantó Percy sonriendo de medio lado

― _Por el cielo, podría volar_ \- siguió Billy

― _Y ya nadie me dañaría allá_ \- terminó Charley

― _Abrázame_ ― cantaron todos

― _El tiempo no quiere dar ya marcha atrás, y se aleja, esos días no volverán. Nunca más, regresarán a mí_ ― cantó Molly mirando a Fred con amor al ver lo feliz que era

― _Abrázame_ ― volvieron a cantar los hijos Weasley

― _Aunque ahora nuestras vidas se separen, este tiempo junto a ti no olvidaré, lo guardaré dentro de mí, en mi corazón…_ ― cantó Arthur mirando a la pareja.

― _Por siempre_ ― cantaron todos mientras comenzaban a aplaudir, igual como aquella vez en la que Molly despertó al finalizar la canción.

― Te amo― dijo Fred sonriéndole a Hermione

Todos estaban felices por el compromiso que después de la entrega de regalos hacia Arthur, Fred llevó a Hermione a su casa, sin antes despedirse de todos.

* * *

Hermione miraba el techo de su habitación. Estaba aún con su abrigo puesto. Fred llegó a su lado luego de ir al baño y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Qué pasó, amor?― preguntó Fred acariciándole el cabello.

― Nada… es solo que estoy contenta― dijo la muchacha riendo nerviosa.

― Quiero pedirte algo, Hermione― dijo el muchacho recostándose a su lado.

― ¿Dime?

― Quiero que vivamos juntos… y quiero que nos casemos el 14 de febrero…

― Pero… eso es en tres meses- afirmó impresionada Hermione- … ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

― No aguantaré más tiempo, amor. Dame la felicidad de estar contigo.

― Considero que es muy pronto― dijo tozuda.

― Por favor― pidió Fred dándole besos en las mejillas― dame la felicidad… piénsalo al menos.

― Está bien… lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?— Fred la besó tranquilamente como respuesta y la abrazó. Se sentía tranquilo entre sus delgados brazos.

― Debes ser fuerte, amor… quiero que hagamos algo para que subas de peso, y tengas fuerza. Quiero hijos, Hermione, te lo advierto― dijo serio, haciendo sonrosar a Hermione― No tantos como mí familia, pero quiero hijos, así que apróntate― Fred la miró con picardía― le pondré mucho empeño intentándolo.

― Yo no me quedaré atrás― dijo besándolo mientras sonreía.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Fred le pidiera matrimonio a Hermione y aunque ella amaba con el alma a su novio, no podía pensar en irse a vivir con él aún, de todas formas, se casarían en febrero, ¿no?

Tenía la costumbre de ir al médico sola. Su madre siempre fue melodramática cuando los doctores le decían que estaba mal para luego regañarla de camino a casa. Ese miedo le quedó siempre en la mente (y una que otra marca en el cuerpo) y desde que cumplió los 14 años, comenzó a ir sola.

Llegó a la consulta de Draco y este la recibió gustoso.

― Cuéntame, foco infeccioso, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

― Primero, deja de llamarme así, hurón albino― Draco sonrió y levantó las manos en defensa― segundo… quiero saber algo muy importante.

― Dime― preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos y mirando atento a una nerviosa Hermione.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que viva?

Draco la miró con desconcierto. Él sabía que la salud de su amiga y paciente era delicada, pero nunca tanto para pensar que se moriría pronto. Pensando eso, comenzó a reír de buena gana, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Hermione.

― Lo siento… lo siento… ― Draco tomó aire y lo botó para calmarse― ¿por qué diablos piensas en eso? ― preguntó haciéndose el pelo para atrás.

― No encuentro otro motivo para que Fred quiera casarse conmigo en tres meses y que me vaya a vivir con él ahorita… me da… no sé. Además, él retiró mis exámenes y no me los ha pasado.

― Porque los tengo yo, mujer― dijo Draco abriendo un cajón y pasándole sus exámenes― tus exámenes salieron excelentes, mucho mejor que otros. Podría decirte a ciencia cierta que estás mejorando… Hermione, ¿no puedes pensar que ese clon Weasley, solo quiere estar contigo por el resto de su vida y no quiere perder ni un minuto más de ella?— preguntó tomándole las manos― Ve con él y di que sí. Así ganarás alguien que te abrigue en las noches sin necesidad de ocultarse.

Hermione sonrió con mucha alegría. Rodeó el escritorio de Draco y lo abrazó fuerte. Este se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

― Te quiero amigo― dijo Hermione sonriendo

― Yo más princesa… ahora― Draco se separó de ella sonriendo― ve por ese príncipe rojo que debe estar inventando alguna broma allá en su empresa.

Hermione sonrió y se despidió de un sonriente Draco, quien al verla marchar negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo. Esos dos le estaban causando dolores de cabeza por sus indecisiones.

Hermione salió de hospital y entró a su coche. Manejó por las calles algo nevadas y resbaladizas con mucha precaución hasta que llegó a la oficina de Fred. El pelirrojo tenía la suya en el sexto piso así que tomó el ascensor. Cuando llegó al sexto piso, Lavender, la secretaria de Fred estaba limándose las uñas.

― ¿Lavender, Fred está ocupado?

― No cariño, pasa― dijo distraída.

Hermione entró a la oficina. Tenía mamparas de vidrio y un hermoso escritorio color caoba. Encima, una computadora y ahí estaba Fred, con un traje azul marino. Su saco estaba colgado en la silla y trabajaba con la corbata suelta y su camisa abierta en el primer y segundo botón, sonriendo a la computadora mientras tecleaba y manejaba el mouse al mismo tiempo. Hermione supo que su gemelo favorito estaba diseñando algo grandioso.

― Acepto― dijo Hermione de improviso. Fred sacó asustado los ojos de la pantalla y sonrió al verla.

― ¿Aceptas, qué?― preguntó curioso

― Irme a vivir contigo― dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosa.

Fred comenzó a reír nervioso y levantándose de su asiento, corrió a su encuentro y la envolvió en un abrazo. Aquél 14 de diciembre comenzaría el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, pronto el segundo capítulo. dejen Comentario!_

 _besos_

 _ **Alice~**_

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**

 **Click si quieres más**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Perdón la tardanza, pero he estado con problemas la verdad, discúlpenme.

esta es la segunda de la 3 partes.

Espero que este capítulo de _Abrázame_ les agrade mucho, pues esrá hecho y editado con mucho cariño (L)

besos y los sigo leyendo en los reviews :3

 **Declaración:** Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter** son propiedad de **JKR.** Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay** permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar ( **Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está **disponible** tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Potterfics**. Com con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di " **No al plagio".**

* * *

II

La cena con los padres de Hermione, después de año nuevo, fue de lo más incómoda del mundo. En primer lugar, Owen Granger era un verdadero Hijo de Puta con su hija; nunca la aconsejó, nunca le dio cariño, nunca le dijo nada, mas siempre le recalcó que era un "estorbo". Oh si, Hermione Granger era una niña muy huraña cuando Fred la conoció. Estaba tan necesitada de cariño fraternal que apenas conoció a Molly, la adoptó como "mamá Molly". Fred sentía más amor por su madre por querer tanto a la mujer de su vida, pero en ese minuto, en esa cena, él no estaba feliz.

Owen y Sarah Granger lo miraban como un bicho raro, exitosamente raro; delgado, blanco como el papel y pelirrojo… era, según los señores Granger, una verdadera "falla genética", pero con una cuenta en el banco bastante alta, según el señor Granger. Hermione solo trataba de respirar normal, pero una tos involuntaria salió de su boca, tapándosela de inmediato, haciendo que los padres de Hermione reaccionaran.

― ¿Otra vez con tus estúpidas maneras de llamar la atención?― preguntó Owen mirándola con asco.

― Lo siento, papá― dijo la muchacha tomando agua, con la voz rasposa.

― Bien, acabemos con esto, ¿qué quiere este niñito aquí?

― Señor Granger… vengo a decirle que le he pedido a Hermione que sea mi esposa… y gracias a Dios, ella ha aceptado.

La madre de Hermione comenzó a reír histéricamente. No cabía en su cabeza que alguien sano y medianamente exitoso como Fred Weasley, fundador y dueño junto a su gemelo de la compañía "Sortilegios Weasley", quisiera casarse con el adefesio que era su hija.

― Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?― logró articular la mujer. Fred frunció el ceño.

― No señora. Es muy en serio. De hecho, pensábamos irnos a vivir juntos. Mañana sábado. Tenemos el departamento listo y…

― ¿Y de qué te servirá? , mírala, hijo― dijo la mujer― esta chiquilla lo único que te dará son problemas…

― ¿Cómo se atreve a…

― Ya, ya, ya… ¿qué quieres?, ¿Una dote? Es la única razón para que estés aquí, haciéndonos el favor de llevarte a este engendro― dijo Owen con desprecio― y te advierto que por ésta enferma no pagaría ni un penique. Haz lo que quieras con ella― dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, alentándolo a llevárselo.

― ¿por qué no me quieren?― susurró Hermione, partiéndole el alma a Fred de pasada.

― Por una simple razón, Hermione― dijo su padre encogiéndose de hombros― no nos sirves… la verdad es que íbamos a abortarte, ¿no cielo?― Hermione se tapó la boca de la impresión mientras su madre seguía comiendo mientras asentía―… pero no pudimos hacerlo a tiempo porque te habías desarrollado mucho y ponía en riesgo a Sarah― la aludida simplemente miró un punto fijo en la mesa con cara de asco―. Tampoco iba a darte en adopción, la madre de Sarah pensó que sería bueno para nosotros tenerte y bueno… lo único bueno que salió fue que tu madre quedó estéril para no parir más estorbos y se quedó conmigo― finalizó el hombre.

Owen comía despreocupadamente tras esa horrible confesión, sin embargo Fred estaba rojo de ira. Se levantó de su puesto y miró a los padres de Hermione. La muchacha lo quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; lágrimas que no derramaría frente a sus padres.

― Hermione; toma tus cosas, nos vamos de inmediato― dijo Fred mirando lívido a la familia Granger. Hermione se levantó de la mesa camino a su habitación.

― ¿A dónde vas? Si te la llevas, cómprale tú las cosas… ella no se lleva nada de aquí― dijo Owen haciendo que Hermione se detuviera―. Todo lo que tienes es por mí, así que no te pases de lista, engendro.

― Iré por mis documentos; los tengo arriba― dijo cabizbaja con la voz quebrada. Fred apretó los puños ante esto hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Fred miraba a Owen con severidad, no entendía cómo una persona tan horrible pudo engendrar a una mujer tan hermosa y dulce como Hermione. Cuando la castaña bajó las escaleras, Fred caminó hacia ella. Llevaba una billetera color azul marino muy delgada; era su porta documentos. También llevaba su pasaporte y su licencia. Su mochila con los libros y la laptop portátil que le habían regalado Fred, Draco y George cuando comenzó la universidad. Su coche estaba en la casa de los Weasley, pues Charley le estaba dando mantención, y lo había comprado ella con las ayudantías en la universidad.

Sin despedirse, sin decir adiós, Hermione dejó aquella casa en la que había sido tan infeliz, sintiéndose en parte aliviada, en parte desgraciada.

Fueron en silencio hasta la casa de los Weasley. Era una hermosa casa blanca y grande, de tres pisos para que todos los Weasley cayeran cómodamente. La habían construido hacían dos años. Antes era una casita muy humilde donde Arthur y Molly habían criado a sus 7 hijos, ahora, con ayuda los 7 Weasley, más Harry Potter, Pansy Weasley y Fleur Weasley, habían construido aquella casa.

Fred abrió la puerta delantera de la casa paterna y Hermione entró rápidamente directo a la cocina. Ella sabía lo que necesitaba y ahí estaba; Molly como siempre cocinando algo para sus hijos, esta vez, se sentía el aroma a las galletas. Ella los miró y sonrió en tono de bienvenida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Molly y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Las lágrimas de la castaña mojaban el hombro de Molly y esta, sin saber muy bien el porqué, le acariciaba el cabello. Miró a Fred quien se recostó en el marco de la puerta y negó con la cabeza. Molly comprendió y la abrazó fuerte.

― ¿Soy muy mala hija, mamá Molly?, ¿acaso, de verdad no merecía vivir?― preguntó Hermione aun hundida en el hombro de Molly.

― Mi niña, eres la mejor hija que alguien podría tener.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ ENTONCES MIS PADRES NO ME AMAN?!― gritó la muchacha en el hombro de Molly, con el corazón desgarrado al igual que su voz.

Molly no pudo responder a esa pregunta. Solo la abrazó más fuerte y dejó que se desahogara. Fred miraba la escena. Encontraba lógico que Hermione quisiera abrazar a Molly; ella había sido la única verdadera madre que había tenido desde los 11 años y no le quitaría el derecho de sentirse amada.

Molly le acariciaba el cabello mientras Hermione seguía llorando amargamente. Las lágrimas contenidas por años habían al fin encontrado una vía de escape. Pensó entonces, que todo lo que le estaba pasando era por algo mejor. Fred le había declarado su amor y le había pedido matrimonio para 3 meses más, por lo tanto, también iba a ganar una familia amorosa que la quisiera y Draco le había dicho que estaba mejorando en su salud. Todo saldría bien mientras se encontrara con los Weasley y sus amigos. Todo estaría bien.

― Todo estará bien, mi niñita. Todo estará bien― repetía como un mantra su "mamá" Molly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione comía animadamente un plato de puré de patatas con carne, hecho por Molly para la cena. Fred estaba a su lado, conversando con su madre sobre los nuevos planes con Hermione. La castaña sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su novio y asentía; realmente era hermoso tenerlo a su lado. Miró la hora y se preocupó; eran las 11 de la noche.

― Creo que iré a quedarme a un hotel… en el departamento aún no hay cama, ¿o sí?― preguntó Hermione mientras carraspeaba.

― Ni hablar, te quedarás aquí― dijo Molly― y Fred también. Mañana irán a primera hora a comprar muebles para su nuevo departamento― dijo la matriarca emocionada.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Una noche en la madriguera era igual a una sola cosa: Paz.

Se sentía tan bien en aquel lugar.

Fred la acompañó a su cuarto, el que seguía igual que siempre y la acomodó en su cama. Era una habitación de color blanco, una cama de plaza y media al lado derecho de la ventana con colcha verde y otra igual con colcha roja.

― Si quieres… no sé… puedes dormir en mi cama y yo en la de George…― dijo Fred juguetón mirando el techo y balanceándose de un lado a otro con las manos atrás.

― Sí… ve y duerme donde George― dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama verde y mirándolo con la nariz en alto. Fred abrió los ojos sorprendido. Hermione comenzó a reír― ponte el pijama y acuéstate conmigo, tengo frio.

Fred sonrió y se sacó la ropa, quedándose solo en bóxer y una sudadera negra, metiéndose en la cama, esperando a Hermione con su pantalón deportivo y su sudadera manga corta. Apagaron la luz y Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio. Lo besó profundamente y luego de un "buenas noches", comenzaron a dormir.

Habían pasado 10 días desde que Hermione había dejado la casa de sus padre sy vivía junto a su pelirrojo.

El día 14 de enero Fred estaba en su casa junto a Hermione. El departamento era hermoso, al entrar se podía ver el living y el comedor. La cocina estaba a un costado y las habitaciones a otro costado. Estaba completamente amoblado y a un mes de casarse, Hermione y Fred ya vivían como un verdadero matrimonio. Hermione aún estaba de vacaciones de invierno, pero adelantaba materias y estaba muy avanzada. La totalidad de sus clases estaban aprobadas y solo le quedaba estudiar para el examen de título, que daría en menos de un mes más, exactamente el 10 de febrero.

Pero…

Eran las 2:00 am cuando Fred se levantó de su cama y corrió al baño. Hermione se despertó y miró la puerta que había sido azotada recientemente.

\- ¡Hermione!— gritó Fred desde el baño, asustando a la castaña, quien saltó de la cama para ir en ayuda de su novio.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Fred sentado en el piso, con la nariz sangrando y la sudadera gris llena de sangre.

― Amor… llévame al hospital… y llama a Lucius.

Hermione tomó como pudo a su novio, se colocó un pantalón y le colocó el de él también. Tomó un abrigo, el del pelirrojo y salió a la fría noche, hacia el coche de Fred. Marcó el número de Draco pues no tenía el de doctor Malfoy.

― _¿Aló?_ — contestó soñoliento Draco.

― ¡Draco, por favor, despierta a tu padre!— dijo Hermione mientras manejaba rápidamente hacia el hospital. Fred tenía un pañuelo en su nariz y no paraba de sangrar― por favor Draco apresúrate, Fred está muy mal.

― ¿Qué le paso?— dijo Draco con una voz más despierta.

― ¡No lo sé!— gritó llorando Hermione― está sangrando de su nariz, mucho― dijo sorbiendo su propia nariz― y no sé qué hacer.

― Maneja con cuidado, despertaré a mi padre.

La comunicación se cortó y Hermione siguió conduciendo atenta al tránsito ―casi inexistente a esa hora de la madrugada― y mirando a Fred quien no paraba de sangrar, hasta que el muchacho pegó su cabeza a la ventana. Hermione gritó el nombre de su novio mientras lloraba y aceleraba hasta el fondo. En tres minutos llegaría al hospital y su consuelo fue que los Malfoy vivían cerca de este.

― ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME!— gritó Hermione desesperada al abrir la puerta y encontrar más sangre en la sudadera de su novio y en la ventana, quien intentaba despertar― ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR!

Un hombre calvo y de ojos azules vio la situación, corrió junto a una camilla, alertando a dos paramédicos. Hermione lloraba histérica y removía cabello de la cara de Fred.

― Tranquila señorita, Soy el Doctor Riddle, estoy de turno, ¿qué ocurrió?

― ¡No lo sé doctor!, comenzó a sangrar en el baño y me pidió que lo trajera― contestó histérica mientras veía que dos paramédicos subían a un inconsciente Fred a la camilla.

― Bien señorita, vamos.

― Me pidió que llamara a Lucius Malfoy.

― Es el mejor oncólogo de la ciudad― dijo Riddle sonriendo con orgullo― junto a Lucius ayudaremos a este muchacho.

El doctor Riddle caminó junto a Hermione quien soltaba silenciosas lágrimas al ver a Fred desmayado en la camilla. Pasaron una puerta, dos puertas… a la tercera puerta no la dejaron entrar.

― ¡Déjeme estar con él!— pidió Hermione al doctor quien la detenía

― Lo siento, desde aquí no puede entrar― dijo Riddle complicado.

― _¡Tom!-_ se escuchó la voz grave de Lucius Malfoy tras de ellos.

Era un hombre muy alto y con el cabello medianamente largo, tan rubio como su hijo quien estaba a su lado, ambos con su bata blanca.

― Ah, Lucius, pasamos al muchacho a la urgencia, vamos.

― Voy de inmediato― dijo Lucius poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.

Tom Riddle miró a los presentes y con un asentamiento de cabeza, se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la mampara de urgencias.

Hermione comenzó a llorar con la cabeza agacha. Lucius la dio vuelta con cuidado y la abrazó por los hombros. Esa niña había conquistado su corazón con sus respuestas rápidas y estuvo más que feliz cuando supo que su hijo y ella eran muy buenos amigos. Sabiendo el problema que tenía con sus padres, información de cortesía de Draco, él la había "adoptado" también como _hija postiza._ La verdad Hermione tenía muchos padres postizos, pero en ese momento, Lucius estaba con ella mientras lloraba. Draco tomaba su mano hasta que se atrevió a preguntar:

― ¿Qué paso?

― Yo… no lo sé― dijo sorbiendo e hipando en cada pausa― me desperté y… él estaba en el baño y… estaba sangrando y… ¡Lucius qué diablos le pasa, por qué me pidió que lo llamara!

― Hermione, creo que…

― ¡CONTÉSTEME!

― Tranquilízate, Hermione― pidió Lucius limpiándole las mejillas― iré a ver a Fred, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta, Lucius se adentró en aquella mampara de urgencias y de ahí no salió hasta varias horas después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los Weasley estaban en el hospital. Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando el doctor Riddle y Lucius Malfoy salieron de aquella mampara. Tom sonrió triste y golpeó fraternalmente el hombro del mayor de los Malfoy. Él era su discípulo más querido, había llegado hacían años al hospital y era él quien se había encargado personalmente de moldear a aquel doctor rubio del que ahora se despedía; era él quien tendría que darle la noticia a la familia.

― Por favor, vengan― pidió Lucius mirando a una llorosa Molly y a un muy preocupado George.

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Fred, estaba recostada en el costado de su novio con las manos puestas en el pecho de su novio para escuchar su corazón; tenía un monitor conectado. Había sido las 4 cuando salió de cuidados intensivos y pudo ser puesto en cuidados intermedios. Lucius aún no le decía qué le había pasado a su prometido, pero a penas despertara su pelirrojo amante, lo obligaría.

Fred despertó y miró el techo… luego volvió a cerrarlos y miró a su derecha. Ahí estaba aquella mata de pelo enmarañado que era el cabello de su hermosa novia y sonrió. Levantó su mano izquierda y acarició las manos frías de su novia. Inmediatamente después, Hermione despertó acompañado de un fuerte respiro. La muchacha miró a Fred y enseguida apretó un botón que estaba al lado de su cama.

― Hola hermosa― dijo Fred con la voz rasposa― ¿cómo estás?

― Bien. Tú eres el que me preocupa. ¿qué te pasó, amor?, me preocupaste mucho― dijo Hermione sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas aparecían; esta vez de alegría al verlo despierto.

― Lo lamento, tengo algo de anemia, debe ser por eso que…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo al pelirrojo y Lucius entró a la habitación. Miró muy enojado a Fred y luego miró a Hermione condescendiente.

― Supongo que…

― Lucius, no― Fred lo miró asustado

― …No les has dicho, ¿cierto?—preguntó ignorando la petición de Fred.

― ¿qué cosa?—preguntó de inmediato Hermione. Fred apretó los ojos― qué cosa me tienes que decir, Frederick Weasley― preguntó Hermione.

Lucius movió la cabeza en desaprobación. Salió de la habitación por un momento. Al entrar nuevamente, el clan Weasley entraba con él. Draco entró de los últimos y cerró la puerta. La habitación no era muy grande, pero cabían todos sin problemas. Fred los miró a todos preocupados, respiró tranquilo y los miró a todos.

― Ok Lucius, usted gana― dijo Fred suspirando. Se sentó en la cama con ayuda de Hermione y los miró a todos― ¿cómo me recomienda? ¿Suavizado o de golpe?—preguntó Fred a Lucius quien rodó los ojos y lo miró molesto― ok, ok, a su modo… Familia, estoy enfermo― dijo Fred tranquilamente.

― Ya nos dimos cuenta, imbécil― dijo Draco notoriamente molesto. Fred sonrió.

― … Tengo LMC…- dijo Fred sonriendo triste. Miró hacia abajo y los miró de nuevo sonriendo de la misma forma― tengo Leucemia Mieloide Crónica… ataca en pocas palabras a mi médula ósea…

― Leucemia…- musitó Molly buscando a tientas la silla tras ella, sentándose de golpe, con la mano bien aferrada a Percy quien la miraba preocupado. Tomó aire sonoramente y lo miró― ¿¡Hace cuánto lo sabes!?― gritó la matriarca Weasley levantándose de la silla como impulsada por un resorte.

― Desde el cumpleaños de papá― dijo en voz baja.

― Papá― llamó Draco― en qué grado.

― Está en la etapa 4… en _escala de Rei_ ― dijo Lucius acercándose a Fred desde la izquierda, revisando sus pupilas para luego revisar el monitor― ya le quedan pocas plaquetas, lo que aun no entiendo, es por qué no has tenido síntomas antes― se preguntó Lucius mirando a Fred.

― No lo sé… no me sentí mal hasta la primera semana de diciembre, cuando vine a verlo― dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Podemos hacer algo?—preguntó Molly de inmediato.

― La opción es un trasplante de médula… pero primero tiene que someterse a quimioterapia, la cual no ha querido hacer― todos miraron enojados al enfermo, quien solo sonreía culpable.

― Por qué diablos no nos dijiste nada, Fred― preguntó Hermione mirándolo. Fred no contestó.

― Las posibilidades de un trasplante de médula a estas alturas es muy peligroso. Sin embargo, nunca está de más intentarlo.

― Ok Weasley― dijo Arthur― a ver si nuestras médulas sirven― dijo optimista el patriarca Weasley acercándose a la cama de su hijo― no vuelvas a asustarnos Freddie ― dijo Arthur besando la cabeza de su hijo. Luego golpeó la frente del pelirrojo―. Y eso es por preocupar a tu madre.

Los Weasley salieron de la habitación sin poder hablar mucho con Fred. Sentían miedo de lo que podía ocurrir pero estaban esperanzados en que su hermano se recuperaría, más George; al ser su gemelo, debería tener alguna ventaja su medula, ¿no? Él podría ayudar a su gemelo, ¿cierto?

Hermione se quedó en la habitación. Lucius y Draco habían ido con los Weasley a ordenar el examen de compatibilidad que era un mero examen de sangre, simple y sin tanto problema. La muchacha se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró lo pálido que estaba su novio. Él sonreía tranquilo, con su cabello cayendo hasta debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, tan naranja-rojizo como le había comenzado a quedar apenas cumplió los 14. Hermione se acercó y besó los labios de Fred. Inmediatamente se separó para controlar su angustia. Leucemia… ¿no podía ser peor? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Lucius Malfoy era reconocido por ser Oncólogo!, ¡cómo no ató cabos!, ¡Su novio había ido a ver un oncólogo por algo, por Dios!

― Oye preciosa― llamó Fred tomándole la barbilla― todo estará bien.

― No mientas, no estará bien― dijo Hermione llorando― ¿crees que soy imbécil?—preguntó― sé que es la escala de Rei, sé cuál es el nivel 4 porque, si no te acuerdas maldito estúpido, ¡mi tío Carl murió de LMC el año pasado!—gritó Hermione― ¡¿por qué mierda no hablaste antes!?—exigió saber.

Fred se moriría, Fred se alejaría, con él perdería todo, su alma, su corazón, su familia, ¡a Fred!, eso ya era como perder el rumbo.

Mientras lo miraba sentía que el piso se destruía, que no podía seguir ahí ni un minuto más. Se levantó y caminó a la salida. Escuchó que Fred la llamaba, pero no le importó, caminó más rápido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fred no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente se agarró la cabeza y por primera vez en ese mes, se dio el lujo de llorar. Llorar por su madre, por su gemelo, por su familia, por Hermione… en especial por ella. No quería dejarla, no quería dejarlos nunca… pero su cuerpo no reaccionó antes y era por esa razón que le quedaba tan poco tiempo. Solo esperaba que la médula de alguno de sus familiares sirviera, pero no guardaría esperanzas, seguiría con su plan; amaría a Hermione todo lo que pudiese, la haría su esposa y estaría con ella hasta el final de sus días. Sí, la haría feliz hasta que ya su cuerpo no le contestara.

\- Maldita sea― lloró el pelirrojo aún en la misma posición, en la habitación impregnada al perfume de vainilla de su novia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una banca algo escarchada por el frio, Hermione estaba sentada con las manos en el regazo… Draco la encontró ahí mientras hablaba con Astoria; su novia.

― Bebé, te llamo más rato…

― _Estás con Hermione, ¿cierto?—_ preguntó la muchacha molesta, Draco suspiró.

― Si mi amor― dijo el platino― te contaré todo luego, ¿de acuerdo?

― _Está bien_ ― dijo suspirando― _pero sabes que odio que estés con ese grupo de gente que…_

― Astoria… deja de hablar de MI gente así.

― _Lo siento_

― No te pongas celosa… un beso.

― _Te amo Draco._

― Te amo más― y colgó el teléfono meneando la cabeza en negativo― Caminó hacia la banca y se sentó al lado de la muchacha―. Oye―la llamó. Hermione lo miró con ojos llorosos―, entiende a Fred, ¿quieres? Cuando tú estás enferma, ¿le dices?—ella negó con la cabeza― exacto… él tiene que adivinarlo por tus síntomas. Piensa que Fred no tuvo síntomas hasta hace un mes y lamentablemente es un poco tarde, pero hay que guardar esperanzas.

― No me des falsas esperanzas Draco…

― Son esperanzas al fin y al cabo― interrumpió el platino sonriendo triste―… no te portes así… ve con él, te necesita ahora.

Hermione sonrió genuinamente. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco un momento y luego corrió a la entrada del hospital, llevándose un reto de Draco para que cuidara sus pulmones, a lo que Hermione respondió comenzando a caminar normalmente y lanzando una pequeña tos a su antebrazo derecho.

Entró tranquila al hospital. No quería pensar en que a Fred le podría pasar algo malo, así que entró a la habitación de Fred, quien seguía sentado. Cuando entró la miró asustado y con los ojos llorosos. ¿Estaba enojada?, ¿lo dejaría? Tendría motivos muy fuertes para hacerlo, le había ocultado algo tan grave como su enfermedad.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione se subió a su cama y lo abrazó.

― No verás una lágrima más en mi… estaré a tu lado siempre, pase lo que pase, Fred, pero júrame que nunca más me mentirás o me ocultarás algo― pidió Hermione mirándolo al decir lo último.

― Lo juro preciosa, lo juro― dijo Fred abrazándola fuerte.

Durante aquel día 14 de enero, la familia Weasley estuvo con Fred. A todos les habían hecho el examen y resultó que el más compatible, como todos esperaban, era George. El gemelo se alegró pues sentía que podría ayudar a su hermano. Lucius no quiso descartar nada y en el mismo examen a todos los Weasley les hicieron el examen para descartar la leucemia; ninguno salió positivo, por lo que Fred quedó mucho más tranquilo.

A las 6 de la tarde le dieron el alta. Decidieron que se irían a _la madriguera_ para comer algo rico. Lucius dejó específicas instrucciones a Fred de que al día siguiente comenzaría con la quimioterapia, para sacar todo lo que se pudiese de cáncer antes de la operación en 3 semanas más. La operación tendría fecha para el 4 de febrero.

Hermione tomaba la mano de Fred y besaba sus dedos. Sería fuerte, sería valiente, estaría con él en todas las formas y le daría toda la fortaleza y el ánimo, no dejaría que Fred se rindiera.

― Abrázame― pidió Fred mientras terminaban de comer. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó de la cintura mientras sentía los labios de su novio en su cabeza― creo que esto es lo que necesito ahora… a ti, abrazándome, por favor, cuando esté débil…

― Estarás fuerte, no te dejaré caer… siempre te abrazaré, con la condición de que tú siempre me abraces― pidió Hermione mirándolo desde su pecho.

Fred besó los labios de su novia. Definitivamente ese 14 de enero comenzarían a cambiar muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era la vida de Hermione.

* * *

Personalmente, debo confesar que lloré con el inicio. la forma en que los padres de Hermione son con ella, me molesta mucho... espero que a ustedes les haya dado ese sentimiento de repulsión ante estos seres que solo hacen daño.

¿Amaron a Molly y a Lucius? a mi me encantan.

Se esperaban eso de Fred? sospechaban algo sobre su enfermedad?

ehjejejje

besos a todos y se cuidan.

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click para más


	3. Chapter 3

Y llegamos al final! Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí y espero que les guste este final. el prólogo y terminamos ^^

besos a todas!

los leo abajo.

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la S **aga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR.** Sin embargo, la **trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** ( **Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di "No al plagio".**

* * *

III

Fred continuaba con sus quimioterapias, Hermione lo llevaba día por medio al hospital por ellas, dando Fred gracias a Dios por no perder su hermoso cabello. Llegaba a casa muy débil, pero aún con algo de energía para bromear y comer. No aguantaba la comida cocida; una de las instrucciones dadas era que todo debía estar cocido, Fred no le gustaba; decidió que él comería todo lo que quisiera, tota, _"de todas formas me voy a morir"_ decía. Hermione golpeaba su brazo cuando decía eso y se enojaba, pero luego recordaba el humor de Fred y le seguía el juego _"pues después no me andes jalando los pies por que te di comida cruda"._

Eran felices…

El día 4 de febrero llegó y todos estaban en el hospital. Fred estaba reaccionando bien a las quimioterapias y aunque estaba débil por el hecho de que su médula ósea estaba casi muerta, tenía la energía para todo.

― Draco― llamó Lucius Malfoy en la sala de doctores.

― Dime.

― Necesito tu asistencia, hijo. No quiero hacer esto solo, sabes que el proceso en Fred es delicado.

― ¿Operarás desde la cadera?

― El doctor Riddle dice que es lo más conveniente, pero también quiero tu opinión.

― Padre… yo soy cardiólogo…

― Por eso te quiero en la sala… tengo miedo de que el corazón de Fred falle, te necesito fuerte para él.

― No te decepcionaré, papá.

― Ese es mi muchacho― dijo Lucius sonriendo y abrazando a Draco quien lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del platinado, como siempre había hecho.

El procedimiento se llevó a cabo a las 9 de la mañana, cuando Fred fue llevado a pabellón. A George le había sacado una gran cantidad de médula ósea de las caderas hacían dos días y harían el trasplante sin la presencia del donante.

Hermione comenzó a desesperarse. Había leído en internet sobre la operación y no demoraban más de 1 hora y ya eran las 11 de la mañana. De la mampara de pabellón salió el doctor Malfoy.

― Familia… la operación fue un éxito― dijo sonriendo haciendo que todos soltaran felices el aire contenido― sin embargo, no podemos cantar victoria. El cáncer de Fred es sumamente agresivo y si no tiene los cuidados necesarios, podría no servir lo que hemos hecho.

La familia estaba contenta, no cabía en su dicha, y a pesar de lo dicho por Lucius, ellos prefirieron aferrarse a la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

El día 6 de febrero dieron de alta a Fred… Hermione lo llevó a casa con ayuda de todos los Weasley, dejándolo acostado en la cama. Hermione y Molly preparaban la cena en la cocina mientras que Fred y George conversaban en la habitación. Los demás Weasley se habían ido temprano, así que el par de gemelos se dedicó a hablar. Fred estaba aún muy débil, pero sonreía.

― Hermano… quiero pedirte un favor― pidió Fred sonriendo

― Dime.

― Quiero que cuides a Hermione.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Sé que no me queda mucho… necesito que ella se mantenga fuerte y qué mejor que tú para eso.

― ¿Quieres que sea tu reemplazo?—preguntó George horrorizado― estás enfermo hermano, enfermo.

― Sí… lo estoy― dijo riendo. George se contagió de la risa de su gemelo― solo quiero que no la dejen sola… ella no tiene más familia que nosotros. Sabes eso, ¿cierto?— George sonrió y asintió.

― Pero tú no te morirás, no me puedes dejar sin ti― y Fred sonrió.

Aquella noche Hermione abrazó a Fred con cuidado y respiró su aroma. No quería separarse de su pelirrojo favorito nunca más. Aquellas dos noches sin él habían sido un calvario.

― Tu madre me propuso algo chistoso― dijo Hermione sonriendo en el pecho de Fred.

― ¿Qué cosa que mi madre diga puede ser chistoso?― preguntó Fred sonriendo.

― Que tuviésemos un hijo― Hermione rió por lo bajo divertida.

Fred se quedó en silencio… ¿qué sería de la vida de Hermione si tuviese un hijo? ¿Sería una buena opción?

― No soy tan egoísta― susurró el débil muchacho―. Cuando me recupere del todo, todos los hijos que quieras, antes no, ¿de acuerdo, Hermione?

― De acuerdo― dijo soñolienta para luego durmiéndose.

* * *

Era 10 de febrero, el examen de grado de Hermione estaba a unas horas. Fred había ido a la compañía. Ron ya estaba trabajando junto a él, pues había estudiado lo mismo que su hermano para ayudar en el gran emporio que estaban armando. Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando le dejó los pendientes a Lavender, su secretaria, y a Ron para salir prácticamente corriendo a la universidad… tenía que estar con ella por cualquier cosa, no permitiría que se desarmara así como así.

Desde que se había recuperado por completo, hacían casi 3 días no había parado de amar a Hermione cuantas veces le fueran necesarias. Según Hermione, Fred no parecía un recién operado de leucemia. Su mejoría era significativa y Lucius junto al doctor Riddle daban un buen pronóstico, aunque siempre con la precaución.

Llegó a las 12 a la universidad. Estacionó el coche y caminó directamente hacia la sala donde Hermione estaría defendiendo su título. Se sentó a esperarla. Al cabo de 30 minutos, Hermione salió en un estado casi catatónico. Miraba el suelo y parte del camino hacia donde estaba Fred; este no podía creer lo que veía.

Se levantó rápido y caminó hasta su altura. Cuando la tuvo en frente, Hermione no aminoró su marcha hasta que chocó contra el pecho de Fred, haciendo que elevara la vista. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

― Hermione… lo sien…

― Saqué 100― dijo la muchacha aún con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

― ¿Qué?—preguntó Fred para luego botar aire por la nariz con algo de risa nerviosa. Hermione lo miró fijamente.

― Saqué 100… ¡SAQUÉ 100 FRED, SAQUÉ 100!—gritó la muchacha abrazándolo.

Fred comenzó a reír junto con ella. Al fin tenía su título, por el que tanto había peleado. Mientras la abrazaba, comenzó a sentirse mareado, respiraba agitado, pero sonreía. Hermione se dio cuenta y se separó de él.

― ¿Amor, te sientes bien?—preguntó Hermione acariciando su rostro. Fred no contestaba, estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración― mi amor, responde― pidió.

Fred abrió los ojos y la boca para poder respirar mejor. Un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por su nariz. Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó de la cintura y lo guió hacia el estacionamiento. Fred sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y las llaves del coche, entregándoselas a Hermione. Aún podía caminar bien, así que se apresuraron en llegar. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta del coche, Fred se desplomó en el asiento del copiloto y sacó su celular, la recién titulada supo que llamaría a los Weasley.

― ¿Alo?... ¿mamá?― preguntó Fred mientras Hermione encendía el auto― tengo miedo― dijo el pelirrojo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos en ese momento. Hermione se juró no llorar más y lo cumpliría, aunque ahogó un gemido de dolor― voy al hospital ahora, Hermione me lleva, ven pronto mami― pidió Fred apretando los ojos con miedo.

Hermione seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad. El coche de Fred zigzagueaba en la carretera hasta el hospital. Sacó su móvil y digitó un número.

― _Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?_ —preguntó Lucius desde la línea.

― Fred, está sangrando por la nariz y está muy débil, estoy de camino en el hospital.

― _Entra por urgencias, los esperaré ahí_

― Estaremos en 5 minutos― Hermione colgó y lanzo su teléfono lejos de si para fijarse en la carretera― tranquilo bebé, estaremos bien, estarás bien, estarás bien― repetía como un mantra mientras manejaba con los dientes apretados hacia es hospital.

Tres minutos después Hermione estacionaba el coche de Fred. Este estaba débil, pálido y con la camisa blanca llena de sangre. Su boca también tenía un poco y miraba con ojos asustados a su novia; no podía respirar.

La camilla se llevó a Fred al mismo pabellón de aquella vez. Hermione miraba todo como en cámara lenta. Vio a Lucius revisar a Fred, vio a Draco mirando con horror la situación. Luego, pudo ver y escuchar a lo lejos a los doctores Malfoy gritar algo que ella no podía entender, solo vio a Draco subirse en la camilla, sentarse a horcajadas encima de Fred y con ojos llorosos hacerle masaje cardiaco mientras los paramédicos cerraban las puertas de la mampara; Hermione estaba sola.

No supo exactamente cuántas horas o minutos estuvo ahí parada, calló en cuenta del tiempo cuando al fin sintió unos brazos rodeándola; era Fred… no… no era Fred; su Fred estaba en esa camilla, tenía que ser… ¿George?, ¿ese era el nombre de ese hombre que la abrazaba? Sí… ¿Y esa mujer que la tomaba por los hombros y la movía preguntándole por Fred?, ¿Quién…? Oh, sí… mamá Molly… ¿mamá Molly?

― ¿Mamá Molly?—pudo articular Hermione aún perdida.

― ¡¿Qué le pasó?!—pidió saber la mujer sollozando.

― No lo sé― susurró Hermione aun mirando la mampara de urgencias.

Arthur se acercó a la ventanilla de urgencias y preguntó por Fred. Un fuerte portazo los sacó de su letargo; Draco salía con la palma izquierda apretando su ojo para contener las lágrimas. Una mueca de dolor "adornaba" su cara.

― ¡Me sacaron de la sala, maldita sea!—dijo con impotencia― Riddle dice que tengo demasiada afectividad, ¡es como mi hermano, maldita sea!—gritó golpeando el piso con los pies, llorando de la impotencia.

― Qué pasó, Draco― preguntó Molly seria.

― Su pulmón…― comenzó el platino para luego tragar grueso― su pulmón derecho colapsó… explotó. El trasplante de médula no funcionó; el cuerpo lo ha rechazado y la médula está muerta, sus pulmones se están haciendo sangre― musitó― no sirvo para médico― finalizó en un sollozo.

― No mi amor, tu puedes, tu eres bueno.

― Lo sacaré de esto mamá Molly― dijo Draco secándose las lágrimas. Miró a Hermione y tiró un mechón de su cabello, haciéndola reaccionar― y tú… reacciona, te necesita fuerte… te quiere fuerte― y caminó nuevamente hacia la mampara.

Hermione miró a los presentes y todo le hizo clic… estaba con los Weasley, estaba en el hospital, Fred se estaba muriendo…

Caminó hasta la altura de Molly y le tomó las manos.

― Fred es fuerte, saldrá de esto― dijo la muchacha seria, con una convicción tal que tranquilizó a Molly, haciéndola sonreír tristemente.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas y Fred seguía en cuidados intensivos. Draco había parado su insuficiencia respiratoria junto con otros doctores y aun así, estaba en extrema gravedad.

Hermione entró a verlo vestida con una bata color verde y cubriéndose. Fred no podía respirar por sí mismo y tenía una máquina conectada para mantenerlo vivo.

― Hola amor― dijo Hermione tomando su mano― yo soy la que debería estar aquí― susurró― tú eres bueno, tú tienes que salir… porque desde el primer ataque que tuviste, olvidé tomarme la píldora… no me dejarás sola con un hijo, ¿no es así?—dijo la muchacha sonriendo triste.

Los ojos de Fred se abrieron lentamente. Hermione se sorprendió y tocó el botón de al lado de la cama de Fred. El pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse; quería hablar. Hermione lo hizo callar con un arrullo y él se calmó.

― Tranquilo… todo está bien― dijo Hermione besándole la frente sin sacarse la mascarilla. Fred tocó la barriga de Hermione alzando las cejas para asegurarse― aún no lo sabemos… pero es probable― susurró.

El muchacho sonrió dentro de lo que pudo y acarició el vientre de Hermione, haciéndola lanzar una risa contenida. La enfermera entró e hizo salir a la castaña.

Hacía un frío horrible en la ciudad y Hermione se encontraba en la silla al lado de la cama de Fred. Había salido de cuidados intensivos, pero seguía conectado a la máquina aquel 13 de febrero en la noche. Le costaba respirar y su pulmón derecho estaba comprometido; tenía muy pocas esperanzas.

― Hermione― llamó el muchacho. Ella le sonrió― abrázame.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó como pudo. Sentía su aroma, sentía el poco calor que le trasmitía, pero sobretodo, ambos sentían la paz que irradiaban al estar juntos.

― Quiero que mañana…― Fred tragó un poco de saliva― llames al padre Longbottom… quiero que nos case _in extremis―_ pidió Fred. Hermione se separó de él un momento

― Amor… saldrás de esto y…

― No… yo te prometí― dijo débil― que nos casaríamos el 14 de febrero, y es mañana… mañana serás totalmente mía― susurró. Ella sonrió.

― Soy totalmente tuya…

― Te quiero fuerte― ordenó Fred cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos lentamente, con una voz cansada.

El sonido del monitor cardíaco acompañaba a la pareja. El _bip_ acompasado del corazón de Fred acompañaría a Hermione por mucho tiempo, y estaba segura, que sería parte de sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo también.

Hermione posó su cabeza en el pecho de Fred y este acariciaba los cabellos color caramelo. Estaba débil, pero no tanto para no darle cariño a su hermosa novia.

― Perdóname― pidió Fred en un susurró.

― No digas eso― dijo Hermione mirándolo desde su pecho.

― Lo siento.

― No te disculpes, tonto… esto no es tu culpa― dijo la castaña besando el pecho de su novio.

― Te amo― dijo Fred haciendo que la mirara.

El sonido del monitor era persistente, Hermione respiró hondamente y se acercó a Fred para poner su frente contra la de él.

― No suenes como si te estuvieses despidiendo― dijo Hermione mirándolo

― Pero te amo― dijo con dificultad.

― Y yo más.

― Cásate conmigo…

― Está bien… hablaré con Neville― dijo Hermione sonriendo triste.

Quién diría que todo esto pasaría en tres meses. Fred tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó y de repente, la vida se encargaba de arrebatárselo… o tal vez, fue el tiempo suficiente. Sonrió ante esto y volvió a dormir sintiendo la cálida mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

Aquel 14 de febrero, Hermione tenía una pequeña coronita de flores en la cabeza. Estaba con su ropa de invierno y se sentó al lado de Fred. Él estaba acostado aún y tomaba la mano de Hermione; respiraba con dificultad. Tenía una manguera en la nariz que le ayudaba a respirar, pues su pulmón derecho se había reventado en el primer ataque y solo el izquierdo quedaba funcionando a la mitad de la capacidad. Neville Longbottom, ordenado sacerdote hacían dos años oficiaría la ceremonia. No tardaron en llegar los Weasley a la habitación, siendo seguidos por los Malfoy y el doctor Riddle.

Hermione respiraba nerviosa y miraba a Fred respirar con dificultad. Neville comenzó.

― En Londres, este 14 de febrero del año 2015 con los testigos, Draco Malfoy Black por parte de la novia y Harry Potter Evans por parte del novio, doy comienzo a la ceremonia _In extremis_ entre la señorita Hermione Granger y Fred Weasley. — el monitor del corazón de Fred comenzó a latir con mayor prisa. Fred miró el monitor respirando agitadamente y miró luego a Neville, haciéndole un asentamiento de cabeza. — Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas por esposo a Fred Weasley, amarlo, respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

― Sí… acepto― dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Fred sonrió ante la visión; su hermosa Hermione dándole el sí. Quiso decirle tanto, quiso besarla, quiso decirle que la amaba con el alma, pero tenía pocas palabras… y atrás de toda la gente, veía como un hombre de negro le sonreía tranquilo.

― Fred Weasley, ¿aceptas por esposa a Hermione Granger, amarla, respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?— preguntó Neville; Fred respiró abrió sus labios blancos y secos y sonrió.

― Sí… hasta el final de mis días― dijo el muchacho.

Hermione sonrió. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos.

― entonces, si no hay nadie que se oponga― dijo el sacerdote mirandolos a todos― los declaro, Marido y mujer... Puedes besar a tu esposa, Fred.

Hermione se acercó y besó los labios de su ahora esposo, suavemente.

― Escúchame― pidió Fred con dificultad y susurrando― debes ser feliz, y yo no puedo darte esa felicidad.

― Si puedes― dijo Hermione tomando su mano― estarás conmigo siempre, me lo prometiste― dijo mientras el monitor comenzaba a acelerarse― ya dijiste que sí, eres mi esposo.

― Te amo… gracias por abrazarme siempre.

Fred sonrió a Hermione mostrando su hermosa sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

El monitor comenzó a dar un pitido estridente.

― Fred… Fred… ¡FRED!, ¡FRED POR LA MIERDA, DESPIERTA!—gritó Hermione moviendo al muchacho. Harry la tomó de la cintura― ¡SUÉLTAME POTTER!, ¡FRED NO, FRED!—gritó nuevamente mientras era arrastrada a la salida junto con todos los Weasley.

Hermione gritaba, pateaba y peleaba. Quería estar con Fred y el muy maldito se había ido, la había dejado sola, en la deriva, en la nada absoluta…

Draco salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada, Lucius y Riddle lo siguieron; el platino menor simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se soltó de Potter y entró a la sala. Ahí estaba su novio, su esposo, tendido en la cama, con una sonrisa.

― ¿Ya te fuiste?...—preguntó con un llanto contenido― ¿así de simple?― gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas― solo quería decirte adiós― dijo mientras hipaba y se sentaba en su cama― y que de tonta no te dije antes, te amo mucho… te amo más que a nada en este mundo― dijo mientras se ahogaba en su llanto― y seré fuerte… mientras me abraces... sigue abrazándome Fred… sigue conmigo… por favor, Fred, sigue abrazándome… abrázame― pidió la castaña llorando en el pecho del pelirrojo de su esposo, mientras trataba que los brazos inertes de su esposo la rodearan, lográndolo muy apenas.

Aquel 14 de febrero había sido el peor de todos, aquel que marcó su vida para siempre.

* * *

 _oooow... primera vez que escribo algo que me hace llorar. lo siento lo siento!_  
 _un beso a todos por sus hermosos reviews, y para las Dramioneras (like me) hay un pequeño dramione en el prologo ;)_

 _besos a todos!_

 _ **Alice~**_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 _Click si quieres Prólogo : 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Ultima parte de esta aventura. Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí desde el principio, de verdad fueron un gran, GRAN apoyo.

besos y nos leemos en Alma de Muggle.

besos

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de l **a Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo** en otro lugar (T **exto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Ne** t como en **Potterfics. Com** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di " No al plagio".**

* * *

Epílogo

 _Tres años después._

Sentada en el pasto, acariciando la hierba mientras el viento la acariciaba a ella, Hermione respiraba hondamente. Sus problemas de salud habían quedado en el pasado desde que Antonia había nacido. Su bebé había nacido 8 meses después de que Fred partiera. En ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a su hija correr tras un cachorro de Golden Retriever alrededor.

― Antonia, ten cuidado por favor― pidió Hermione mirando a su hija quien sonrió.

El 14 de febrero del 2018 estaba extrañamente soleado, perfecto para ir a visitar a los seres queridos. Hermione miró hacia abajo. Una lápida gris rezaba el nombre de su esposo, con una leyenda que decía _"siempre te abrazaremos"_.

Ella respiró profundo. Sonrió y miró el cielo.

― ¿Sabes amor?, fui fuerte… creo que me ayudaste aquella noche, cuando dormía en nuestra cama… cuando me susurraste "Antonia" mientras me quedaba dormida...— sorbió un poco las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro derecho. La muchacha levantó la vista y sonrió. Draco se sentó a su lado y besó su cabeza.

― Tres años ya― dijo Draco suspirando con los labios apretado― es duro aún― comentó.

― Siempre lo será― dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

― Mione… sé que no debo preguntar esto, y menos con Fred por delante― dijo Draco sonriendo. Hermione lo imitó y lo alentó a seguir― ¿aún lo amas?—la castaña rio de manera suave y miró a Antonia.

― Siempre lo amaré… pero no me duele como antes… siempre voy a amarlo, es el padre de mi hija… pero estoy bien― susurró. Luego lo miró desde su posición― esto no quiere decir que no te quiera― dijo sonriendo, sonrosándose.

Draco sonrió. Besó su cabeza y miró hacia la pequeña pelirroja que al verlo corrió hacia él.

― ¡Tío Daco, tío Daco!—gritó la muchacha corriendo a sus brazos.

Draco estaba sentado a lo indio, así que la niña se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó. El cachorro llegó a su lado.

― Mi papá dice que tu pedes ser mi nuevo papá― dijo sonriendo.

Ambos adultos quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione miró a su hija y luego a Draco, quien asintió con su cabeza en su dirección y tomando a Antonia Weasley en sus brazos, caminó lejos de ahí. Hermione sonrió de medio lado y miró la tumba.

― Estás aquí, ¿cierto?...—preguntó al viento sonriendo― ¡pues deja de hablarle así a nuestra hija que la asustarás!—sintió que el viento le acariciaba el rostro y ella no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo― sigue abrazando a Antonia, Fred, yo ya estoy bien… yo también la abrazaré y sé que Draco también lo hará.

Abrió los ojos y se sintió más liviana. Sintió que una opresión la dejaba, como si dejaran de contenerla, como si dejaran de abrazarla. Hermione se sintió tan liviana que se levantó de su sitio y miró la lápida. Luego sonrió.

― Abraza a nuestra hija, Fred. Ella te necesita más… yo estoy bien, soy fuerte. Te amo… siempre lo haré.

Una brisa tranquila la acarició. Ella sonrió.

― ¡Mamá, vamo!—llamó su hija en los brazos de Draco.

Hermione sonrió. Caminó hacia ellos y recibió los brazos de Antonia en su cuello y el de Draco en sus hombros.

Definitivamente, ese 14 de febrero era un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

* * *

 _Cortito, lo sé._

 _Besos a todos!_

 _dejen review ;)_

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres Alma de Muggle_


End file.
